


In the Reeds

by Uncatchable (Pdxtrent)



Series: The 'Falling' Universe [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV), Andi Mack - Fandom, Tyrus - Fandom
Genre: Cracked ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pdxtrent/pseuds/Uncatchable
Summary: Reed has a collision with the deepest dimples in Shadyside, and maybe feelings emerge.





	1. Chapter One

      Reed liked speed. He liked dirtbikes, skateboards, bicycling even running; everything where he could feel the wind and the everyday world melted away. As he rode his board down the sidewalks of Shadyside he’d periodically get glimpses of people he knew. He’d seen his buddy TJ one day walking with a guy so close, with the most un-TJ look on his face. 

      Even on the rare occasion when he was high TJ always looked guarded. And yet, with some kid Reed had never seen he was open and laughing. It was the weirdest thing. They went to different schools, but they’d rode bikes together in grade school, and then graduated to dirtbikes together a couple years before. 

      He felt like TJ was just about his best friend. And yet, here he was with some guy Reed didn’t know, and it made him realize that TJ might a whole life he knew nothing about with his friends from school, and it made Reed feel left out somehow. And he knew that TJ would never talk to him about it, cause TJ didn’t talk about anything personal. 

        When he got to the skatepark there were a couple other guys there, Kyle, a high school guy he occasionally bought weed from, and the dude from TJs school, the dumb hot one with the dimples who looked like no original thought had ever sullied his brain. 

        It must be nice. Reed had a hard time escaping his thoughts. He nodded at Kyle and at Dimples, whatever his name was as he slipped over the edge into the half pipe. God he needed to get his shit together and focus!

        For an hour he and the other guys kicked it around the park, not really talking though watching each other a bit and cheering on when someone pulled off something great. Stupid Dimples literally once yelled out ‘Docious Magocious!’ which sealed Reeds opinion that he was the stupidest person alive. 

          Unfortunately , Reed had to admit the more he looked at him, the kid was brutally hot in a wholesome and dumb kind of way that really got under Reeds skin. Jesus. He needed to get baked and forget about this one. He radiated Church-going and straight. 

        He decided to head out and go home, and started to turn towards where Kyle was sprawled on the deck when his board clipped the edge of a ramp and he went flying. 

        Reed knew it was going to be a bad landing, but he wasn’t anticipating Stupid Dimples being in the way, and knocking him off of his board and ending up in a tangled mess with the hottie. Fuck, how embarrassing. They ended up with their faces right next to each other, lips just inches apart. Reed groaned and Stupid Dimples laughed and they both pulled away as they stood up. 

       “Hey man are you ok?” Stupid Dimples asked. 

       “Yeah, I’m good, sorry about that, how about you?” Reed answered.

       “Oh yeah, all good.” Dimples replied, smiling even bigger, making his dimples even more noticeable if possible. 

        “Cool.” Reed said. “I was about to head out, that’s probably my sign that it’s time to.” 

      “I’m Jonah,” Dimples said. “I’ve seen you around but we’ve never met.” 

      “Reed.” He replied. And with a mischievous smirk added, “your parents should have just named you Dimples, it’s what I call you when I see you.” He decided not to mention the ‘stupid’ part. 

       Jonah smiled uncertainly, “I mean, I guess you can call me that if you want to?” He added. 

      “I might, Jonah with the Dimples.” Reed added with a smirk. “I’m glad you’re ok.” He turned and walked over to his board and picked it up. He waved as he walked off, his irritation with the day somehow made better. 

 

     

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After colliding with Reed, Jonah reassesses his relationship with Andi, which is already in turmoil.

       Usually skateboarding was Jonah’s escape. The speed. the wind, and the movement; it all combined to make the ever-present grip of anxiety loosen. But since his unexpected collision with the blonde guy the day before, skating was no escape. Reed. That was his name. Jonah vaguely remembered seeing him around, and thought he went to Adams. But in that moment, when Reed had been pressed against him, and Jonah had looked up in his eyes, he’d felt something. A sense that something had changed maybe. 

        He didn’t usually even notice dudes, but now he couldn’t get Reeds smirk out of his head.   Jonah knew people thought he was oblivious to what was going on around him, but even he knew Reed had been flirting with him. And now Jonah couldn’t stop thinking about him. 

       He texted Cyrus to see if he was free to grab food at the Spoon, and after Cy said he was, Jonah headed out. He couldn’t ask Andi out while he was thinking about someone else, but Cy was different, he was easy to just hang out with, without the complications of feelings and expectations. 

        Jonah swept into the Spoon and Cyrus was already there, so he took a seat across from him. 

       “What’s the word Cy-guy?” He said. Putting more effort into being upbeat than he usually did. 

       Cyrus kind of shrugged and said “Just glad for an excuse to get out from under the mountain of homework I have.” He continued on about his homework and Jonah half listened and made the right responses needed. 

       Finally Cyrus looked at Jonah and asked “Are you okay Jonah?”

       Jonah flushed slightly and tried to sound upbeat, “I’m great! Things are great.” He kind of nodded as he said it and he knew his smile looked as fake as it felt. 

        After a moment of silence Jonah sighed and said “It’s not. Everything is a mess with Andi, and  I just feel overwhelmed right now. And hanging out with you-“ He paused. “It’s calming. You’re calming. Thanks for that Cy.” 

        Cyrus smiled. “I’m glad I can help Jonah.” He paused, “Do you want to talk about Andi?”

        Jonah shook his head, “I want to talk about everything except Andi.” He paused and then continued. “We just, both of us, we make everything between us hard. And it’s supposed to be easy isn’t it? I feel like there’s something wrong all the time.” He paused and smiled. “And I said I didn’t want to talk about her, and then that’s what I talk about.”

        “Do you think that’s part of that problem between you?” Cyrus replied. “That you guys don’t really talk about what you want, and listen to what each other are saying?” 

        Jonah smiled, “Is that what you think our problem is?” 

       Cyrus shrugged. “I think you both talk a lot about what you don’t want, and not very much about what you do want.” 

        Jonah nodded and sighed. “I think she’s going to pick Walker, and part of me-“ he frowned, “part of me wants her to. I don’t want to hurt her and just end things, and part of me doesn’t want things to end. I’m a mess Cy.”

          Cyrus grinned. “No wonder you have anxiety attacks.”

         Jonah laughed. “Probably.”

        “Does that mean you know what you’re going to do?” Cyrus asked. 

        Jonah sighed. “It means I need to talk to Andi, I think.” 

        Cyrus nodded. “And I should get back to my project so I don’t fail history.” 

       “Good luck Cy, and thanks.” Jonah said. 

       “Just another service we provide.” Cyrus said with a laugh and left. 

        Jonah pulled out his phone and texted Andi, “Can we talk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, apparently I’ve found the point where my AU diverges from the show canon. Lol.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what the hell is going on with this. It started as a joke, and then some demon in the back of my head started to build the story out.  
> But yeah, Reed and Jonah. I sort of ship it in a train wreck kind of way. This is going to be so much fun. It lives in the same AU as my Tyrus fic, so I can at least keep one continuity in my head. This takes place after the day at the gym, but before the lookback. So Jandi is still going strong. I’ll try to keep clues peppered in as to were things are in continuity.  
> Let me know if there’s anything you want to see. This is the craziest cracked ship, so I’m down to have some fun with it.


End file.
